


Steak Omelettes

by pit



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pit/pseuds/pit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this a while ago so im sorry that its pretty bad<br/>im workin on a new thing though so hey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steak Omelettes

Ness wasn't home very often. On top of being the part time baseball player and full time totally awesome rockstar, his schedule was pretty full. Oh, and college was a thing. But not a very on top of his list sort of thing; it was more of make-his-mom-happy sort of thing. It was a stressful life, being a rockstar baseball player and all, but definitely not a terrible one.

But there was one thing about not being able to be home very often-he was far away from Lucas all the time. Lucas had been his childhood friend for...who knows. Let's just call it a long time. But lover...that was a new label for that shy blonde boy. A label Ness had been wanting to stick to his name for years.

Ring ring.

The sweet jingle that is his own song as his ringtone snaps Ness out of his daydream. Wasn't he supposed to be studying right now?

Ring ring.

"Gh...my head," He groans, rubbing his temples and lifting his head to rub at his over-worked eyes.

Ring ring.

"Jesus, who's calling me at nine? Better be good-"

It's Lucas.

Ness picks the phone up immediately. "Hello?"

"..."

"Lucas? What's up?"

"...It happened again."

One trip to the store for some eggs later, Ness is at the front door of his partner's little apartment at 9 PM. He knocks gently, tapping his foot and adjusting his baseball cap with his free hand.

"It's open."

Ness creeks the door open and is greeted with darkness and faint chatter on the T.V. He steps into the apartment, shutting the door with his foot and looking around. "You in your room or the living room?"

"I'm over here, on the couch." A silhouette of a hand could be made out next to the couch, waving in Ness' direction. Ness sets the eggs on the counter before strolling over and taking a seat. Lucas is in a baggy shirt and boxers, hair a mess and posture even worse.

"So you had a nightmare?"

A nod.

"Wanna talk about it?" He nudges the slouching boy to urge him to sit up straight. He doesn't comply.

"Mmmno….not really."

He figures it was about his mom and doesn't talk about it anymore. Inching closer to the blonde, he puts his hand in his unbrushed hair, attempting to untangle the godawful knots with his fingers.

"Can we just talk?" Lucas whimpers, finally sitting up but only to curl back into the couch again.

"Sure. About what?"

"Anything."

"Hmm...okay…" Ness looks up for a moment. "Hey, remember how much time we'd spend together as kids? That was the best."

Lucas nods within his little ball. Ness scratches at his head.

"Do you remember how we always made my mom so angry at us because we would constantly play with King in the mud? Our poor clothes. I wonder what my mom's secrets were to keeping those stains out!" Ness absentmindedly slides his hand from Lucas' head down to his hand. He caresses his knuckles tenderly.

"Yeah...I miss King."

"Me too." Ness lets out a sigh. Lucas tucks his head further into the couch. "Remember when we prank called Mach Pizza, and they actually showed up? Total waste of the money my dad gave me. Nobody would ever eat pizza with nothing but beef on the left side of it! And they even charged regular price."

Lucas giggles. Score.

"Oh my god, and that one time! That one time you actually let me convince you to take Paula's bow and wear it! That was the best thing."

Lucas giggles again, burying his face in the couch in obvious embarrassment.

"Paula was out for your blood. But honestly…" Ness teasingly lowers his head and whispers, "I thought you looked really cute in a pink bow."

Lucas sits up, face burning, and playfully shoves Ness away. "Oh shut up! You're such an embarrassment…"

Ness is a pile of laughter as he inches back over to his partner again, scooping him into his arms and feeling his heart jump when Lucas joins in on the laughs.

Laughter finally dying down, Ness pulls back to look at the starry eyes that are his partner's. "I love you, Lucas."

Lucas rolls his eyes and shoves his face into Ness' t-shirt. A faint "love you too," is muffled but clearly heard from the fabric.

"I bought you some eggs, want an omelette?"

Lucas pulls back to look at Ness with a smirk. "There's steak in the freezer."

"Steak omelettes?" Ness inquires.

"Steak omelettes."


End file.
